


Shopping

by MadamKREMsin



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Literally just a snippet of these two grocery shopping, M/M, Married Couple, cheeky little kiss, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamKREMsin/pseuds/MadamKREMsin
Summary: Premise: Albert and Race go grocery shopping together for the first time. Race excitedly fills the cart with various snacks and Albert wonders how to break it to them that they can’t afford all this.Bonus: Married AUPrompt Generator source: https://cdn.rawgit.com/niconicosette/59bdf56b24fac9dac0a6e14bb5a6239c/raw/11d444568d35f52c918ef5245189d358afd041b1/fluffgen.html~Sin





	Shopping

“How about this?” Race grinned as he grabbed at a box of tattoo fruit roll-ups. 

“Uh… Sure.” Albert continued pushing the cart through the store, hoping to move things fast enough to get out sooner. This was supposed to be a cute first grocery shopping as a married couple experience, but instead Albert was just stressing over how much money Race was racking up. Since when was he the responsible one anyway?

“And if we buy Captain Crunch we can become bad-ass tattooed pirates!” Race swiped another box off the shelf,

“Yeah I guess.” Albert continued to try to calculate costs in his head in order to decide if they really could afford any of this. After all, they had just moved into their first rental house together after finishing college, they didn’t have much money to spare.

“What’s up Al?” Race said, concern in his voice.

“Er-nothing. Just ain’t feeling well.” He averted his gaze.

“I know what’ll make ya feel better!” Just like that, Race went tearing off through the aisles without explanation. 

Albert seized his opportunity and began zooming around this aisle as well, trying to put away as many things as he though Race wouldn’t miss. Key objects included, an 8 pack of rubber ducks, a bag of plastic dinosaurs, three boxes of cereal, four boxes of cookies, and an air freshener that Race was allergic to, but had wanted to buy in order to prove he was tough. 

When footsteps could be heard clattering near his aisle, (Really, what sort of store was this? It’s so disorganized.) Albert rushed back to the cart, leaning dramatically on it and whistling.

Race whipped around the corner, taking dramatic, leaping, steps towards Albert. His face was obscured with a mask with a creepily detailed man’s face with a crown and beard. Albert lost his grip on the shopping cart, startling back in shock and falling to the floor. Race continued his leaping steps until he was hovering over Albert, just staring at him and tilting his head back and forth with the mask. 

“Bug off! That’s not funny!” Albert tried to scramble backwards, but he was beginning to laugh anyway.

“Fine, you wuss.” Race took the mask off and offered a hand to Albert, who took it and was hauled to his feet. When he was standing steadily, Race pressed a casual kiss to his lips, throwing the mask into the cart with a hand behind him.

“I saw that.” Albert pulled away.

“Please, Al? Please?” Race bounced on his toes and Albert sighed before taking the cart to check out. “Wait… Isn’t our cart a lot emptier all the sudden?”

Albert stared straight ahead, now running for the cashiers. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I just like make one big fanfiction with different chapters as my different drabbles? Probably lol I'll do it another time


End file.
